cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Lou Asks A Question
Alright children, It's story time so get on the rug and keep your fucking feet tight while i tell you a little story of an unknown pc game that was supposed to release a few days ago. If you don't believe me, Fuck you! I encountered this OS sometimes during the past few weeks. If you don't know what Uglydolls is, Well i'm going to tell you to shut the fuck up and listen to what i'm saying. For most of you who don't know about Uglydolls, It's a toy phenomenon that began in 2001 by toy creators David Horvath and Sun Min Kim. If you are thinking that one of them is a chinese creator. Well, Sun Min Kim isn't. She's american. What you didn't know is that we are getting a film based on the uglydolls. I'll tell you the plot starting now. It's a film starring the leading roles of Kelly Clarkson, Pitbull, Janelle Monae, Gabriel Iglesias, Nick Jonas and more. The film is about where a few ugly dolls named Moxy, Ugly Dog, Wage, Babo and Lucky Bat go on a quest to find the institute of perfection and likely defeat a bad perfection dude named Lou. And speaking of lou. I mostly found out that Microsoft was going to produce a Ugly Dolls like PC game for kids after the film hit theatres. But was scrapped because the kids PC game era ended in 2007. But if you're like me, You can say that you don't believe me. I found this operating system quite a bit of a few weeks ago. And my name is Eric, I bet most of you know about that extended edition of Spider Man i once talked about. Well i'm fucking disappointed for you hating it. I don't give a flip if it had too many cliches. The problem is, I'm trying to find new pieces of creativity, I began writing articles in 1995 when i was 23. But i wanna tell you the story of a lost computer operating system titled Lou Asks A Question. And do nothing stupid like say this was absolutely fake! I encountered this thing a few days ago. But let us just jump into the story. It all started when i took my new kids to school. Marcus and Lucy have overgrown and moved onto a new job. I now have new children, Their names are Cleetus, Daniel, Emma, Maisy and Elijah. I took them to school and didn't go to work because i have been let go of my job. I worked at Burger King through 2007-2019. I still had 7 gazillion bucks in my credit card. I went to the Apple Store and got a new Mac OS laptop. I went home and hooked it up in my office. I've been making sure everything worked properly. It was 2:30 PM. It was time for me to pick up my kids from school. My kids played on the PS3. The game they always plays is Little Big Planet 2. My laptop worked fine. I was watching youtube when all of a sudden i saw a popup on the bottom right of the screen saying that you can upgrade to windows 10 for free. I clicked it, But i noticed there was a warning at the bottom of the error saying, "Warning! This isn't safe!" I decided to click yes with no excuses required. Right when i clicked it, It said that Lou Asks A Question.exe was installing. And i noticed, It was like one of those Goanimate OS videos you see on the internet. I noticed that Lou appeared in his movie form and not a picture form. I asked why i am given this OS. And he replied saying that someone on youtube made a rant on him. But i didn't know who! My computer turned to black for about 3 seconds. Then came back on saying Welcome to Lou Asks A Question. Unfortunately, The sign in screen was the same as the windows xp startup screen. I signed in with my username and password. It had that same startup sound. I noticed that it had a picture of Lou as the background. I didn't want to see that look everytime closed out of the internet. So i told Lou that i'm going to change the wallpaper. He tried to give me instructions but i told him to shut the fuck up. So he did. When i changed the background, There was a warning saying, "You can only have a wallpaper of Lou." I told him that i didn't want a shitty wallpaper with his expression. But he said it was the law, I got angry and i said, "LISTEN HERE YOU BULLFROG, IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A STUPID FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S WALLPAPER I WILL CALL YOUR PARENTS!" Lou calmed down and gave me the background i wanted and i was happy. Say, I thought my kids would like it so i gave them a try at it while i did some job application work. I finished the paper i filled out and told my kids i had work the next day. I was lying in bed with my wife Annie. Thinking about that OS i was given that might've been cursed. And yes, I was telling the truth. I told my kids to get ready for school. My 11 year old daughter Emma got in the shower before me telling her to wake up. I notice only my other kids were next to me except Maisy. I asked my wife Annie to see if she is still sleeping in. To be honest, She wasn't in her bed. I called my new boss to tell him that i can't go to work today because my daughter went missing. I logged on to my Ugly Dolls like Operating System and ask if Lou did something with my daughter Maisy. He then replied in a demonic voice tone saying, "OH HI ERIC! WELCOME BACK TO LOU ASKS A QUESTION, I KNOW WHERE YOUR DAUGHTER MAISY IS, I MURDERED HER! HAHAHAHAHAHA. I couldn't take it anymore. I went to the end menu and destroyed the crap out of Lou. I was so scared i couldn't sleep for 2 whole days. I couldn't stop thinking about the line Lou said to me. I had to end it all. I made an announcement to my family that we are all going to move to another state due to the house being haunted by Lou. I just couldn't seem to take it anymore. I have to go now, I think lou is watching me. 'Say to those with fearful hearts, “Be strong, do not fear; your God will come, he will come with vengeance; with divine retribution he will come to save you.” - Isaiah 35:4'' The End Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless